


Just come home earlier

by MattieTheShy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, But Mira is cute when she's angry, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erza knows Mira can't stay mad at her for long, Erza knows Mira wont be happy when she finds out, F/F, Fluff, Gangs, Mental Health Issues, Mira is worried about Erza, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieTheShy/pseuds/MattieTheShy
Summary: Erza keeps coming home late and Mira is starting to become very concerned about her.





	Just come home earlier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorandri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorandri/gifts).



  

Mira was driving home in her car. She had the radio playing, and was in a happy mood as she drove back to hers and her girlfriend, Erza's apartment. She stopped at a set of red lights and looked around. To her left, Mira could see a butt-load of cars, all full of people who desperately wanted to get home. To her right, she could see a gang of people around her age, all with different brightly coloured hair.

Mira took a closer look at the gang. The gang was made up of six people, four boys and two girls. There was a boy with bright pink hair, another with bright blue hair and a red facial tattoo, two of them had black hair but one had slightly blue-er black hair than the other. There was a girl with blonde hair, and another had red hair. They were all holding shot glasses filled to the brim with sparkling liquor. 

Mira couldn't take her eyes off of the red-head in the group. She couldn't shake the feeling that she knew the red-haired female. She reminded her of-

BEEP BEEP!!! 

Mira jumped in her seat. The car behind her had honked it's horn at her. The traffic light had turned to green and she was holding up traffic. Mira quickly started the engine again and started driving again, still maintaining the speed limit. 

She arrived at hers and Erza's apartment twenty minuets later. Mira sighed. She was still embarrassed from what happened earlier at the traffic lights. She walked up to the door of the apartment and began to rummage around in her bag for her key. Realising now that she really needed to have a proper sort and clear out of her bag, and probably all of her bags. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours. Mira finally found her key to get into the apartment. She put the key in the lock, and unlocked the door, slipping her key onto the key hooks by the door as she stepped in and shut the door behind herself. She didn't expect Erza to be home yet, and she wasn't. Erza's jacket, shoes and key were still gone. Mira sighed again. She didn't know what Erza did while she was at work, and it's started to concern her. A lot. She would return home, to find Erza gone without a word and usually had to wait a few hours before Erza came home. 

Mira slipped her shoes off and places her coat on the coat hanger. There was at least two hours minimum until Erza returned. Two hours at least to herself. Two hours minimum... on her own... all by herself... alone.

Mira hated being alone. It makes her feel like no one is there. Like no one cares. Like she's been forgotten. Like no one would care is she just... disappeared... forever. 

She just has to keep reminding herself that Erza cares. Erza will never forget her. Erza would care if she disappeared. 

 

But Erza isn't here with her.

 

Mira sat down on the sofa. She was alone with her thoughts. She didn’t have anything she needed to do. So there was nothing to do. 

 

TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK. 

 

Two hours passed and all Mira did was stay on the sofa. She hadn’t moved. She didn’t do any signs of moving anytime soon. 

 

TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK. 

 

Another hour passed. It was nearly half past seven in the evening. Mira finally decided to get up and make a start on making dinner. 

She got up and walked to the kitchen. Mira quickly found the ingredients for Chilli con carne. That would be dinner. At her own pace, Mira slowly began to put together the con carne. The smell of it wafted throughout the apartment creating a sweet, yet slightly spicy scent. 

Mira has made it just how Erza liked it. But Erza still wasn’t there... 

Did she even care that she was leaving Mira here on her own? Worried  _sick_ about her? Worried that the worst happened? Worried that this was Erza's way of saying 'I don't need you around anymore'?. All the time these are the thoughts that rush through Mira’s mind, as a constant reminder that, maybe she isn’t loved by anyone... at all.

 Suddenly, Mira didn’t feel hungry. She’d  lost her apatite completely. She couldn’t blame herself, though. It was all these stupid thoughts that are getting in the way of her life. It’s like they’re... controlling her life but Mira just can’t tell wether they mean something much deeper that what they’re letting on. Something much deeper than ‘Erza might not care anymore’. 

 

TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK. 

 

Half an hour passed and Mira stayed sat at the dining table staring at her food. She looked over at the other plate of food for Erza. It was eight o’clock. Still no Erza. Mira began to give up hope. She’d never had to wait this long before. She put both plates into the fridge and walked through to hers and Erza’s bedroom and curled up on the bed. Mira grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it to muffle her sobs. 

 

TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK. 

 

Mira didn’t know how long she laid there crying. But it felt like hours. Heck, maybe even days. But, she was awake when she heard the front door slam open, someone waking in, and it slam closed again. 

Mira felt a jolt of panic. Was it a thief? Had someone come to rob her and Erza- 

“Mimi..?” A voice called. Mira froze. She didn’t know wether to respond or stay quiet. 

“Mimi? It’s Erza... I’m h-hic- I’m home...” It was Erza but... it didnt sound like her at all. She sounded... drunk. Mira took a shaking breath in, and exhaled, accidentally letting out a small sob. Erza heard it immediately. Erza quickly kicked off her shoes and came straight into the bedroom. She saw Mira curled up in the middle of the bed, eyes red and sore from crying, taking shaking breaths in and out. Mira was in pain, and all Erza had done was get wasted all day. 

“Mira... hey... I’m here-“

”Where have you been?” Mira demanded. Erza flinched. Mira only ever used that tone of voice when someone had really upset her. Erza felt a wave of guilt hit her clean in the face. 

“I... I was just out with a few friends-“ 

“Why do you smell of booze then?” Erza knew she shouldn’t be drinking so much. The guilt wave hit her again, stronger this time. She could hear the  pain in Mira’s voice, and it cut right into her. 

Erza laid down on the bed, facing Mira, and gently tilted her head so they could see each other. Mira didn’t resist her touch. 

“Mira... I’m sorry... for staying out late, drinking a lot and worrying you and putting you though pain. I’m so so so sorry.” Those words were thing thing that melted Mira’s heart. She could hear how much Erza really meant that she was sorry. All anger and pain started to wash away. 

Erza reached out slowly and lightly placed her hand on Mira’s cheek, then lightly put her free arm around Mira’s waist and pulled her close. Again, Mira let Erza pull her this close. She didn’t resist. Being here in Erza’s arms is all she could’ve asked for. It’s just what she’s needed all day. It’s what she needed to soothe the pain inside. She wanted it to be like this forever. 

“Hey.... Erza..?” Mira asked quietly. 

“Whats wrong..?” Erza replied. 

“N-Nothings wrong it’s just... I... I want you to come home earilier from now on... I get really lonely on my own and and-“ 

“Shh...” Erza soothed. “I can’t promise anything but.... I’ll try... for you.” 

“Thank you...” Mira mumbled before falling asleep in Erza’s arms. 

 

 

The next day was no different. 

 

 

Erza still stayed out late.

Mira still felt the pain. 

 But...

Mira had had enough. 

At eight o’clock in the evening, Mira put her shoes and jacket on, picked up her keys. And left the apartment. Erza had one job. Get home earlier. And she failed. That's what's breaking her heart. 

Blinking back tears, Mira walked the dark city streets. The only light she had was the dim lights from the street lamps above her. It was colder than she remembered and was shivering a ton. She kept looking around for any sign of Erza. There was nothing. Mira wasn’t going to give up. 

 

A few hours passed. Mira’s hands and feet were going numb. The streets were empty. The streetlights were flickering. She hadn’t received a message or anything from Erza, so she still wasn’t home. Pain and anger were building up inside her. She kept telling herself that she wouldn’t cry, but it was getting harder and harder. 

There were no shops open. All pubs and nightclubs were due to be closing soon. The best thing Mira could do right now is to go back to the apartment. But she still hadn’t found Erza. 

Mira looked at her surroundings. She had no clue where she was. She’s wondered through Magnolia heaps of times, with Erza as her guide. But Erza isn’t here. It was just her. And her alone right now. There was no one to guide her except her own two feet and her terrible instincts. 

Stopping to catch her breath, Mira flattened herself up against the cold building wall. It felt like the cold was constantly biting at her. Slowly, she slid down the side of the wall and hid her face in her knees. 

Mira was scared. 

Mira was all alone in the city. There was no one to help her. Not even Erza. She couldn’t hold back her tears any longer. Warm tears flooded down her soft skin.

 

She didn't know how long she sat there crying, but she didn’t care. Mira could hear voices and footsteps walking around her. No one came to help. She probably looked like a homeless person on the streets. She was cold, alone and scared. Erza was always there to comfort her... They were always there for each other... but now... things are different. 

Mira felt someone's arms wrap around her. They were warm and smelt like liquor. She leaned into the stranger, desperate for warmth. Mira felt lips gently brush her ear and whisper, "Let's go home, Mira." Erza.

Erza helped Mira to her feet and slowly helped her walk back home. 

 

When they returned home, it was nearly two in the morning. Both women were tired and exhausted. Erza continued to help Mira to their shared bedroom and laid her down under the fluffy covers. Mira curled up into a ball to keep herself warm. Erza was sat next to her, gently stroking her soft hair as she watched Mira's breathing slowly return to its normal breathing rate. 

Mira let out a soft whisper of,"Please get 'n..." Just as asked, Erza gently slipped under the covers and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Mira snuggled in close in a little blanket cocoon.

Erza sighed. “I guess we both have some explaining to do in the morning” She mumbled. 

 

When Mira woke up, she could smell pancakes and barbecue fried chicken. She inhaled the sweets smells deeply, enjoying the scent of Erza’s cooking. Looking over at the alarm clock, she saw that it was past twelve in the afternoon. Mira sat up and stretched out. She hadn’t had a sleep like that in a while, and boy did she need a long lay-in. 

From the kitchen, Erza could hear Mira waking up. She hasn’t been up long. Only about an hour or something. She put four pancakes on a plate, then put some blueberry sauce between each layer of pancake, drizzled some maple syrup on, more blueberry sauce on top and piled on the bacon. She put the plate on the tray which already had a coffee and another plate but with barbecued chicken on instead of pancakes. Erza picked the tray up and took it through to Mira. 

Mira looked over at her with sleepy smile on her face. 

“Don’t try and soften me up with food... you’re still explaining everything to me.” Mira teased. 

“Okay okay. I’ll tell you while you eat your breakfast, and lunch.” Erza replied sitting next to Mira on the bed and kissing her cheek. 


End file.
